Koar's Pageholder
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: A side story that takes place after the first part of Skylander Thundersurge. Right after Koar unlocks the most dangerous chapter in his Spell Book, He is called away to a meeting with a handful of the other Portal Masters...


**Koar's Pageholder.**

 **This story takes place shortly after the first Arch of Skylander Thundersurge, all right reserves.**

* * *

 **"No."**

Koar stood sternly as Lion-o stood before him with a the look of a pouting teenager. "Why not? All I'm saying that it would be useful it I had a spell or two to help me out." Lion-o argued back convincing. Koar shook his head.

"No way." The portal master said before adding. "Lion-o, Magic takes years of focus and patience...Something that you lack." Koar then added with a glare. "And besides, you have the Sword of Omens to protect yourself with. Isn't that enough?"

"Well, What if I get curse?" Lion-o said as he lean closer. "Do you want to see me be turned into a hunchback?"

"Actually...I do want to see that." Koar said chuckling to himself. He then looked at Lion-o's angered expression. Koar sighed, defeated. "...Fine, But, Just one spell, If Eon found out I taught you how to use magic without a permit, He will **Kill** me."

"Understood." Lion-o said as Koar extended his hand out and called out the book of spells, it then floated towards them before landing onto the desk and opening it up.

"Now then, Pick out a spell you want." Koar said showing the book to him. Lion-o picked it up and began flipping through pages.

"What about this one?" Lion-o said showing the book to him, Koar looked at it before frowning.

"...A pickle-jar opening spell? Come on, Lion-o, I know your a beginner but you can do better." Koar said, this made Lion-o to look through different pages, showing the portal master different spells. "Mediocre." Koar said bored as Lion-o continued to flip through pages. He stopped with a curious look.

"How about this one?" Lion-o said showing the book again, but this time, instead of showing a bored look, he showed a terrified expression. On the page was a skull shaped lock, with chains binding the page to the Dark Arts chapter.

"Noooooope!" Koar exclaimed before snatching the book away from the king, shocking him.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, This chapter is off limits." Koar said closing it and keeping it to himself. "It's not suppose to even be in there..."

"Really, Well..." Lion-o said stepping back. "What's in that book that your trying to hide?"

"This..." Koar then showed Lion-o the locked chapter. "Is the **Forbidding Chapter.** It contains dark spells used by Mumm-ra and Dark Portal Masters like Kaos."

"What!?" Lion-o exclaimed. "You have an entire chapter dedicated to Mumm-ra and Kaos' magic and you didn't tell us!?"

"Yeah, But the very sight of it by mortal eyes drive the reader mad with dark power, Only a person with a strong and pure soul can resist it's dark allure..." Koar explained. "Eon locked it to prevent that from happening, Only I can undo the lock...Which is what I'm guessing you want me to do."

"...Do it..." Lion-o said after a moment. Koar frowned at him. "Oh, come on, Koar!" Lion-o started. "Now that Mumm-ra's been defeated by Kaos, we need to prepare ourselves in case he attacks!"

"Are you sure?...It could taint you..." Koar said in a spooky voice but was met with silence. "Well...Okay..." Koar said defeated. "But...Just for a minute, Then I'm locking it back up." Koar then placed a palm on the lock before it dissipated. Koar then looked at Lion-o. "What I'm about to show you goes against everything I learned from Master Eon. It's important-" Koar stopped when his head began to vibrate. "Ugh, What is it now!" Koar closed his eyes and placed his hand on his forehead. "What!?" Koar then remained silent in his chair for a moment. "What!? No! Now's not a good time! I...Are you hearing me!? No! No wait!" Koar's eyes snapped opened before screaming: "Lion-o! Don't turn the page!"

Suddenly, his eyes went blank as soon as he said that, his astral projection being pulled from his body before traveling through an open window.

"Koar...? You okay?" Lion-o asked the drooling unconscious boar.

* * *

Koar's spirit was screaming as he was flown to a tower in the Astral Plane before smacking right into the large front doors of a grand tower made of crystals. "Oh, Welcome, Master Koar." The Door Mabu that was standing next to the entrance said. Koar peeled his face off the ornate front doors.

"...Ahhhh!" Koar yelled as he regain his senses. "Did that just happen!? I...I left Lion-o, Of all people. Alone with the Forbidding chapter!" Koar began to pace back and forward muttering to himself. The Door Mabu staring at him awkwardly.

"Uh...Sir?"

"WHAT!?" Koar yelled, Scaring the Mabu.

"Um...The Portal Master Council, along with Eon and Jaga are waiting for you in the council hall on the top floor." The Mabu said before pointing upwards.

"Listen..." Koar stopped to read the mabu's name tag. "...Milly...I was in the middle of something REALLY important, like...fate of skylands important." Koar said to the mabu. "So...If you could kindly send me back to my body and let me resolve my business-"

"Sorry, You can't leave until you finish your meeting with the other Portal Masters and Jaga." Milly said to the now hyperventilating Koar. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Oh I dunno! Maybe I pulled a muscle or got a flat tire on the way here, Am I sick am I mad? Who knows..." Koar said in despair. "Who knows...ARGGGGG! Let me in!"

The mabu nodded as he opened the front doors. Koar quickly ran inside and down the hallway towards the security station, a scanner was set up for screening for dangerous magic objects. "Okay, If I hurry-wha..." Koar stopped when he saw Milly standing at the screening station. "How...Did you..."

"I don't answer questions, that's the help department." Milly said before gesturing to the tray behind him. "Please set any magical objects on the tray for safekeeping..."

"Uh, Mi, I'm a spirit right now." Koar said gesturing to himself. "I ain't got anything on me."

The mabu then looked at him like an idiot. "Please step through." Milly said, the portal master then step through the scanner, only for it to set off an alarm.

"Oh come on!" Koar yelled annoyed. "I don't even have a body to HIDE anything!"

"Uh..." Milly said looking at the scanner. "Looks like it's on the fritz, I'm going to have to give you a pat down just to be safe." Koar grumbled as he got up against the wall as the Mabu dug around in his projection coat pockets.

* * *

"Koar, Hello?" Lion-o said waving a hand in front of the unconscious dragboar. "I should probably get Jet-Vac..." Lion-o then turned to leave the office before stopping to look at the still opened book.

"...Then again...It would be irresponsible to leave the spellbook like this..." Lion-o said closing the office door. He then pushed the chair that held Koar to the side to examine the book.

* * *

"Are we done here?" Koar said as the mabu finished his pat down.

"Done, You may pass." Milly said, the Portal Master walked up towards the elevator where Milly had once again defied the law of physics to get there before the boar. "Going up, sir?"

"I'm not even going to ask." Koar said before slamming the top floor button causing the elevator door to close.

* * *

"Hey, Master Koar." Tygra said opening the door to Koar's office. "We running low on training...Dummies." Tygra saw Koar sitting in the corner. "...What with him?" Tygra said approaching him, he began to pick at his tusks.

"I dunno, He was talking to someone telepathically, telling them to wait." Lion-o said to his brother. "Then, He zoned out."

"I remembered something Jet-Vac told me..." Tygra said flicking the dragboar's head. "Sometimes, Koar would spiritually travel to the Astral Plane to speak with the Portal Master Council."

"Guess they must've had something to talk about with him." Lion-o said looking back at the book. He looked at Tygra as an idea popped into his head. "...Koar didn't say, **I** had to turn the page."

* * *

Koar tapped his foot impatiently. "Why Aren't we moving!?" Koar shouted annoyed.

"Uh...Elevator on the fritz too." Milly said after a moment. Koar groaned before smashing the open button causing the elevator doors to opened.

"Stairs?" Koar asked. Milly pointed to the door behind. "Thank you." He said before running towards it and opening it. Looking up at the seemingly endless row of stairs. He gulped before starting a mad dash up it, after a few minutes of climbing, he finally reached the door that said top floor. He grabbed the door handle and shoved it open...

He was on the first floor again.

His left eye began to twitch.

"Sorry, Stairs are on the fritz too." Milly said as Koar lowered his head.

Suddenly, Koar began to emit a pulse dark energy as he began to levitate. "Uh, Sir!?" Milly exclaimed as Koar began to channel something he hadn't channel in a long time. "It's against the rules to use magic inside the building-"

Suddenly, Koar blasted the "No Magic" sign with a bolt of dark lighting as he release a furious roar as a dark light began to engulf his body and the room he was in.

Suddenly, the section of the building he was in was shot upwards by a column of dark fire. The section slammed into the top of the tower, being suspended in air.

Milly was laying on the floor, knocked unconscious by Koar's outburst. He floated down before walking over to the set of doors that led to the meeting hall.

Koar entered the room, the council hall was one round room, surrounding them was a glass window, Sitting at the table before Koar were three Portal Masters.

The first was a woman wearing a red fiery dress, she had red hair and a tiara with a flame on the tip.

The second was a tall man whose skin was made out of stone, he wore a brown cloak, And had four stone ridges sticking out of his head.

The third was a bird man wearing cyran clothes and carrying a staff.

A chair appeared behind Koar before he sat down. "Madame Pyri," He said to the friary woman. "Gale." He said to the bird sage. "...Terrus." The rock man growled.

"The Other Portal Masters were unable to be here, But Jaga and Eon will arrive shortly..." Pyri began. "Your probably wondering why your here." Pyri said as Koar got seated, By now, Koar was more annoyed and due to his recent outburst, still carries some left other stress to think property.

"What I'm wondering..." Koar said rubbing his temples. "Is why your wasting my time."

"How dare you speak like that to Madame Pyri!" Terrus yelled getting up. "No one talk to us like this!" He then raised his boulder size hands as he generated a force of crystal energy."

"Terrus-" Pyri said trying to calm the Earth Portal Master down.

"Look, Terrus, Are you still mad about last time?" Koar began just when Terrus fired a beam at him. "It was just a-"

Koar was struck full on, frozen in a crystal. "Here we go again." Master Gale said pinching his beak. Suddenly, the crystal Koar was in started to crack before Koar used his magic to break free.

"-Ow..." Koar said stretching. "Can you please not crystal me anymore, It's getting annoying."

Terrus roared in anger before leaping into the air in an attempt to crush the dragboar. Koar used his feet to push against the table, causing his chair to fall backwards for Koar to backwards roll out of the way. Terrus smashed Koar's end of the table before looking towards him.

"Let me get this straight..." Koar began before Terrus charged at him. "You drag me away, from my body..." Koar then punched the Portal Master in the face with a giant fist made out of vines that he created. Terrus recovered before lunging at him, Koar moved out of the way and zapped him with a bolt of lighting. "During a critical moment..." Koar then fire a burst of fire from his palm, knocking the larger Sorcerer onto the ground. "Just...To...Challenge... _ **ME!?"**_ Koar summoned a hammer made out of crystals. He then swung at Terrus, aiming to end the Earth Portal Master.

" _No, Koar, It's about something else..."_ Koar stopped the hammer at the last second, looking to his side and seeing Eon and Jaga in the doorway. " _We are truly sorry about pulling your body away at such a critical moment, But the other Elemental Portal Masters found something disturbing..."_ Eon said before frowning. _"Now...Can you please not harm Terrus anymore?"_

Koar then dismissed the crystal hammer. "My apologies." He said bowing.

Shortly afterwards, The council were now gathered at what was left of the table. A crystal ball was sitting on the table near the group.

"We discovered a large portion of Skylands Magic is depleting at astronomical rates." Pyri said to the group. "The other Portal Masters are investigating...But they believe that the rapid depletion is connected with Kaos obtaining the Gauntlet."

 _"I'm sure you notice how everything is on the fritz in the Astral Plane?"_ Eon asked Koar, Koar looked behind him and saw Milly peeking through the doorway.

"I...Notice..." Koar said signing. "If the lack of magic is starting to effect the Astral Plane, Then if won't be long until the physical realm to be effected as well."

"That's what I'm been saying!" Terrus yelled from the corner of the room.

"Hey! The time-out corner isn't on the fritz!" Pyri scolded. The Earth Portal Master grumbled while sitting in the corner. "In the mean time, We want you to accelerate Lion-o's elemental training, We need to be on our toes when Kaos strikes...You should also keep a close eye on our king in case he starts to...stray...from his path."

"...What...?" Koar started getting up from his seat. "That's what you drag me here for...To tell me what I already know?!"

 _"Koar-"_ Eon started.

"No! You know..." Koar said interrupted Eon. "The only one of you guys that was direct to me was Master Howl, Portal Master of the Dark Element! My father's closest friend! Who's, Coincidentally, was the one who asked Eon to lock the Forbidding chapter that I happened to unlocked before you dragged me away! Now, It's alone with Lion-o!" He slammed the table, causing the crystal ball on the table to activate and showed an image of Lion-o and Tygra.

 _"Do It! Do it!"_ Lion-o said pressuring this brother in turning the page in Koar's spell book.

" _Alright! I'm doing it, Sheesh."_ Tygra then looked at the book, but before the event could progress, the image vanish.

Everyone except Eon and Jaga screamed in horror.

"You all did this because you didn't trust me, And worst, You didn't trust our future king!" Koar yelled at the other portal masters. He sighed. "Look, Lion-o's not a portal master like us...Our way of training was different because HE is different. Lion-o had the strive to push forward into danger without a second thought..." Koar then sat down. "While We Portal Masters spend way too much time figuring out every possible outcome...That's why I have the Skylanders, To make the fastest choices in the critical of moments, Lion-o is both a combination of Foresight and Fortitude...And...I can't make Lion-o into the king we want him to be..." Koar then looked at the others with a determine look. "Only Lion-o can decide that for himself."

 _"...And that is why your destined to be his adviser."_ Jaga said suddenly. " _You know when to back away when Lion-o has to make choices...That is best for himself and those around him._ " Koar then stared at the old cleric before he said. _"...While also being there for him when he needs you most."_

Koar smiled before Eon spoke. _"We'll be researching this later, for now. This meeting has been concluded."_

* * *

Koar's eyes snapped back into focus as he found himself back in his office. He looked around and saw Lion-o at his desk reading the spell book. Koar walked over to him. "So...Uh...You read the chapter..."

 _"Yep..."_ Lion-o said closing the book. He didn't seem corrupted. Just bored.

"You...Read the whole chapter?" Koar asked nervously.

"Yeah, Didn't really taint me...It just went on about how to Summon the Ancient Spirits of Evil and using dark magic to it's fullest." Lion-o said shrugging. "Didn't really effect me." Koar silently victory fist pump before Lion-o said. "Tygra on the otherhand..." Koar then notice a purple glowed coming from above them. " _Yikes."_

Tygra was now levitating in the air, surrounded by a purple haze, His eyes glowing red as he was muttering evil incantations.

"...Uh...Don't worry." Koar said to Lion-o as they both stood there. "There's a spell that can _Probably_ Fix this."

 **The end.**

"Uh, How long am I'm suppose to where this?" A de-posses Tygra said gesturing to the enchanted ball and chain that was tethered to his leg.

"Until you build a resistance to peer pressure." A watchful Jet-Vac said with amusement.

* * *

 **Based off an episode of Star vs the Forces of Evil...**


End file.
